powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Hybrid Physiology
The ability to''' be a transcendent being by combining two or more species with godly influence'. Hybrid variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced version of Hybrid Physiology and Hybrid Vitality. Also Called *Hybrid Deity/God Mimicry/Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Mimicry Capabilities This power grants the user godly powers of transcendency by combining the physiologies of two or more species. When the user is a hybrid god, the user can control the capabilities, abilities, and powers of the species, race, creatures they transcend but on a godly level. Applications *Evolving Fusionism *Evolution Manipulation *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Hybrid Vitality *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency *Pure Form *Superpower Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology Variations *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Noble Elf Physiology *Phoenix Dragon Physiology *Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology *Transcendent Demigod Physiology *Transcendent Dhampir Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology *Transcendent Werepire Physiology Associations *Cambion Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Hybrid Embodiment *Nephilim Physiology *Prime Being *Transcendent Connection Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users Gallery The_Sage_and_The_Four_Saint_Beasts.png|The Sage (Angel Tales) is neither human nor animal, but two supreme beings tied together as one. File:Omne (Bayonetta).png|Omne (Bayonetta) is an omniscient being formed by the fusion of Queen Sheba, ruler of Inferno, and Jubileus the Creator. Possessing the qualities of both darkness and light, it can defeat even the most despondent of chaos. Lucubra_Diagongax_1.png|After absorbing the nigh-omnipotent Diagon, Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) became a godlike hybrid of Chimera Sui Generis, Lucubra, and demon. Ichigo True Hollow.png|Because of the unique circumstances of his birth, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is a perfectly balanced hybrid of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy that possesses power comparable to a god. Hikone (Bleach CFYOW).png|Hikone Ubuginu (Bleach) is an artificial hybrid meant to mimic what Ichigo was naturally. Dralf.jpg|Dwelf (Captain N: The Game Master) is a one-of-kind hybrid of dwarf and elf, but with magic powers that rival both races. Gohan_vs_SSB_Goku.jpg|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Series) is a Human-Saiyan hybrid with vast power potential; after retraining himself, he was able to hold his own against his father Goku, a Super Saiyan Blue, using his Potential Unleashed form. Atreus (GoW).jpg|Atreus/Loki (God of War) is the godly child of the Greek God Kratos and the Norse Jötunn Laufey. Issei.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) wields vast power as a dragon-demon hybrid, and is destined to attain the power of a god in the future. Tanarotte-1401737491-72507.jpg|Tanarotte Uncertain (Magicians Academy) is a unique being that seems to be both demon and god and yet is more powerful then either could hope to be. Thor's rebirth.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) is the son of the Norse God, Odin the All-Father and Jord/Gaea, Elder Goddess and spirit of the Earth. Man in White.jpg|Fortinbras (Onimusha) is both the creator god and ultimate demonic being of the Onimusha universe in one being, because of that he can use both divine and demonic powers on a virtually limitless scale. Princess Celestia and Princess Celestia Day promotional MLP The Movie.jpg|Princess Celestia and Luna (My Little Pony Series) are godly Alicorns that controls both day and night. Shantae artwork.png|The half-genie Shantae (Shantae series) wields incredible power, able to defeat the Pirate Master, an entity so powerful that it previously took the combined might of all the genies in Sequin Land just to seal him away, by herself. Tenchi_Light_Hawk_Wings.jpg|The quarter-Juraian Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo!) is the avatar of the supreme being Kami Tenchi, making him more powerful than the Chousin, the very beings who created the universe. 550px-Dark_Kahn_render.jpg|Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) is a fused hybrid of New God and Outworlder; as a result, he's so exceedingly powerful that his very existence threatens to destroy both the Mortal Kombat and DC universes completely. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Combinations